In hydraulic systems utilizing fixed displacement pumps driven by variable speed prime movers such as utilized in power steering systems for automotive vehicles, the system operates at a predetermined constant volume controlled by a flow control valve. The flow control valve also provided the fluid mechanics for replenishing the flow directed to the power steering booster by bypassing some of the fluid to the inlet of the pump when the pump is operated at higher speeds. However, in such a system, at the lower speeds, because of the restricted size of the passage for replenishing the flow by fluid returning from the power booster, it is common that there may be excessive inlet vacuum and cavitational damage especially at larger control flows and at cold temperatures when the fluid is very viscous. Typical systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,880,674 and 3,207,077.
Accordingly, the present invention is intended to provide a hydraulic system which will adequately provide hydraulic fluid at the lower speeds before the flow control valve begins to bypass fluid, which will permit an increased control discharge flow range, which will lower the sound level of operation of the pump, which will produce less wear associated with cavitation, which will permit more effective use of the shaft seals because of the lesser tendency to draw vacuum, and which will increase the pressure of the inlet due to the normal replenishing by the flow control valve.
In accordance with the invention, an auxiliary passage extends from the reservoir and communicates with the inlet of the pump upstream from the system flow drawn from the reservoir by opening of the flow control valve and normally isolated during low speed operation from the bypass flow by the flow control valve thereby providing auxiliary flow to the inlet.